Bizarre Items
No-one knows quite what to make of your possessions and associations. Max Bonuses *Considering all gear: +16 Hats }|Hats| * Set of Cosmogone Spectacles (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +12, Persuasive +12) Profession: Glassman Item * Fecund Amber Tiara (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +10) * Mouthless Amber Mask (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +2, Dreaded +1) FATE }} Clothing }|Clothing| * Far Khanate Lacquered Armour (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +8, Persuasive +4) * Moderately Co-operative Clothes Colony (Bizarre +1, Watchful +5, Persuasive +4, Shadowy -2) }} Gloves }|Gloves| * Pair of Lenguals (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +10) * Chelatic Mitten (Bizarre, +1, Watchful +7) *' ' (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +7) }} Weapons }|Weapons| * A Pot of Violant Ink (Bizarre +1, Watchful +12, Persuasive +12) Profession: Correspondent Item * A List, Writ in Gant (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +12, Dangerous +12) Profession: Licentiate Item * A Seven-Times-Exiled Parliamentarian's Guide to Electioneering (Bizarre +1, Watchful +8, Shadowy +6) FATE *' ' (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +10) * Location of an Underground Organ (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +10) FATE * Polythreme Drinking Vessel (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +8) Election item * Bejewelled Cane (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +4, Shadowy -1, Nightmares -1) * Dilmun Club Lapel Badge (Bizarre +1, Watchful +5) * The Word of Caution (Watchful +5, Bizarre +1) FATE * Iron Republic Journal (Bizarre +1, Dreaded +1) * Box of Potentials (Bizarre +1) FATE * Terrifying Candies (Bizarre +1, Dreaded +1) FATE *' ' (Bizarre +1) }} Companions }|Companions| * Bifurcated Owl (Bizarre +2, Persuasive +5, Shadowy +5, Watchful +5, Dangerous +5, Dreaded +2) FATE * Übergoat '(Bizarre +2, Watchful +30, Dreaded +2, Caprine Authority +2) * 'Horrid Imp (Bizarre +2, Persuasive +9, Shadowy +9) Profession: Conjurer Item * Nacreous Survivor (Bizarre +2, Watchful +5, Shadowy +5) * Overgoat (Bizarre +1, Watchful +20, Dreaded +1, Caprine Authority +1) * Newly-Born Frost-Moth (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +10) * Quiet Deviless (Bizarre +1, Watchful +9, Shadowy +6) * A Restless Clay Man (Bizarre +1, Watchful +6, Dangerous +7) FATE * Parabolan Panther (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +7, Watchful +4) Sunless Sea * Hollow-Eyed Tragedian (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +6, Shadowy +5) *' ' (Bizarre +1, Watchful +6, Persuasive +5) FATE * Pentecost Ape (Bizarre +1, Watchful +5, Dangerous +5) * Rubbery Campanologist (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +8, Dreaded +1) Hallowmas 1894 * A Reactionary Tomb-Colonist (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +8) Election item * Esoteric Accomplice (Bizarre +1, Watchful +7, Shadowy +5) Hallowmas 1894 * Blemmigan Pedant (Bizarre +1, Watchful +7) FATE * Rubbery Conspirator (Bizarre +1, Shadowy +5) * Weeping Doll (Bizarre +1, Watchful +3, Dangerous +3, Dreaded +1) Hallowmas 1894 FATE * Unfinished Hat (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +3, Dreaded +1) * Parabolan Kitten (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +3) * Dark-Carapaced Crustacean (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +3) *' ' (Bizarre +1, Watchful +1, Persuasive +1) * Rubbery Euphonium (Bizarre +1) * Bandaged Raven (Bizarre +1) Connected Pet * Hungover Terrier (Bizarre +1) Connected Pet * Preening Macaw (Bizarre +1) Connected Pet * Rose-bearing Maggot (Bizarre +1) FATE * Rubbery Associate (Bizarre +1) }} Affiliation }|Affiliation| * A Salon (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +2, Respectable +2) }} Transport }|Transport| * Clay Sedan Chair (Bizarre +2) }} Home Comfort }|Home Comfort| * Ray-Drenched Correspondence Paperweight (Bizarre +1, Persuasive +1) FATE * A Painting entitled 'Self-Interest' (Bizarre +1, Watchful +1) Sunless Sea * Luxury's Lap (Bizarre +1, Dangerous +1) FATE }} Ship }|Ship| * Zubmarine (Bizarre +1) }} Spouse }|Spouse| * Boneless Consort (Bizarre +3, Committed +1) FATE }} Club }|Club| * The Young Stags' Club (Bizarre +2, Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2) }} Category:Bizarre Category:Items